inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VultureIslandEtc/II II prediction (HOW ORIGINAL!)
I will do dis! Without further ado... TISSUES-First Eliminated in Episode 2 Poor Tissues. Honestly, he's pretty cute, and it seems like he could have had a decent fanbase. But as shown in Marsh on Mars, this wasn't meant to be. 700 votes! Whew. CHERRIES-Second Eliminated in Episode 3 Cherries started out weak and got weaker. He was pretty boring in Episode 1, and when his personality got more nuanced in Episode 2, it resulted in Marshmallow getting sent to the moon. Since most viewers like Marshmallow, it's not a stretch to imagine that the Cherries will get eliminated, in what just might be a landslide vote. BOX-Third Eliminated in Episode 4 The Grand Slams have to lose sometime, right? When that does happen, there are several targets for elimination, namely Box, Trophy, Balloon, Soap and Cheesy. I would think the viewers would at least be smart enough to vote out Box over Trophy for dramatic purposes. After all, Box is a BOX. Box does NOTHING. Unless you think Bow or Taco is inside, there is no reason to keep him/her/it around. TROPHY-Fourth Eliminated in Episode 5 Knife's fanbase is gaining as he shows his softer side, which means that Trophy, as his manipulator, will be the one to eliminate. Trophy may create drama, but he is very obnoxious, and he probably won't last. But willl he be back...? APPLE-Fifth Eliminated in Episode 6 Now that Apple and Marsh have reconciled, Apple doesn't have much to do in the game, and she's just a duck that is sitting. Had Apple and Marsh continued their feud, or if it starts again, it will get annoying after a time, and Marshmallow has more fans. Apple's days are numbered. BALLOON-Sixth Eliminated in Episode 7 He really is striving to redeem himself, but it'll be hard for us to see him as anything other than Mr. Scapegoat. Rememember the Grand Slams Targets? Soap and Cheesy's gags may be wearing thin, but I would have to say he's next to go, even if only by a little bit... ' ' TISSUES-Rejoins in Episode 8 There will likely be a rejoin by now, and of all the contestants so far, he seems like the most likely to come back, being the first boot and pretty hilarious. Besides, aren't you all wondering if his condiSHaWn might possibly be an asset in challenges? You're not? I was... ' ' YIN-YANG-Seventh Eliminated in Episode 8 I think that, due to the website workings, the viewers, not the contestants, will still get to vote here. I could say that the Grand Slams will lose, but they seem like the stronger, dominant team. And the only glaring target left on the Lights is Yin-Yang. So down he goes. ' ' CHEESY-Eighth Eliminated in Episode 9 What can I say? Cheesy's jokes have probably worn completely thin by now, and of the remaining contestants, he definitely has the most haters, or close to it. I like the guy, but he won't be around forever. SOAP-Ninth Eliminated in Episode 10 Soap..well, Soap is the least likeable player left in the game at this point. We have the no-arms group, Marshy, Test Tube, Lighty and Paintbrush, Microphone, Tissues, Knife, and Fan remaining besides her. Who has the least development potential? Soap, that's who. Adios, neat freak. MICROPHONE-Tenth Eliminated in Episode 11 There is ALWAYS a surprise elimination pre-merge. (Lightbulb in Episode 9 ne1?) Microphone is the perfect candidate. She has a lot of fans, but an anti-Microphone faction seems like it could rise up and upset the vote. MERGE At this point, we have the lovable jerk, the leader and her nongender sidekick, the fanboy, the sick one, the nerd, the sweet gal, the normal dude, the sarcastic one, and the compulsively nice. It's a huge tossup, honestly, and it could go any way. But first.. TROPHY-Returns in Episode 12 I have a gut feeling that the second and last rejoin will be a competition, not decided by votes. Contestants like Microphone, Balloon, and Cherries will put up good fights, but ultimately, it's Trophy that comes back to kick off the merge and make lives miserable. NICKEL-Eleventh Eliminated in Episode 13 At this point, the focus will be more on getting the original guys out, and Nickel is probably the one least likely to stick around, even though he's hilarious. Of course most of the voting community will want Trophy gone, but the II team is smart enough to make him win immunity at least Episode 12, so he doesn't go immediately. TISSUES-Twelfth Eliminated in Episode 14 Tissues probably does have the previously spoken of fanbase by now but sadly, I think he'll be the biggest target left in the game besides Trophy, and he's not as developable as the other contestants. So we wave bye-bye to the condiSHaWn, again. (Trophy won immunity, again.) Remaining now are Knife, Trophy, Lightbulb, Fan, Test Tube, Baseball, Paintbrush, Marshmallow, and Suitcase. Each has a decent shot at winning, but some shots are more decent than others. With heavy heart, since I truly appreciate those remaining, I eliminate... MARSHMALLOW-Thirteenth eliminated in Episode 15 BUT WHY? TBC... Category:Blog posts